


Power and Control

by Artemis_Dreamer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blatant Flirting, Fantasy AU, Fluff and Humor, FrostIron - Freeform, Implied Smut, M/M, Meetings Suck, Prince! Loki, Scandal, They Do What They Want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/pseuds/Artemis_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which our favorite couple inhabit a fantastical realm, as leaders of great nations. Nations that are unfortunately going to have to deal with the continual reminders that said leaders are having rough sex.</p><p>Some changes are gradual, some happen in an instant - this is one of those 'instant' ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE:
> 
> This is a FrostIron AU, set in a fantasy quasi-medieval time period. Please keep this in mind while reading this work of fiction.

It had been what many called the greatest scandal in the history of Aram. In all the centuries that pen had been put to paper on that mighty continent, chronicling the histories of the dozen Great Nations, nothing like this had ever occurred.

They had been caught red-handed, as it were. Commander Anthony Stark of the Eastern Isles, stripped nude and bent over the fur-draped throne of the Northern Prince Loki; as said prince soundly fucked him in the ass. 

The scandal mills had churned. Word had spread across the continent in a matter of days – in some fit of perverse passion, two of the land’s most prominent leaders had engaged in intercourse. Two decidedly MALE leaders.

The men of Aram were largely repulsed. The women tittered over who had assumed the dominant role, convening in giggling groups as they prepared versions of the tale for their (explicit) journals. The children, however, did not understand what a single bit of the fuss was about. To them, love was love, and such an act was a way of showing love. What could be wrong with that?

What could be wrong? Plenty.

Things such as the Commander’s entire four-man council walking out on him in one day, or the Prince’s father disowning him of his title and lands.

However, one thing was true as always: both handsome and admittedly lustful men did exactly as they pleased, when they pleased.

\---

Which is why, not even three days later, the raven-haired prince could be found tangled amid the shorter brunet’s red satin bedsheets.

Both men, sweat-slicked and panting, basking in their afterglow, were grinning lazily at one-another. Loki’s hand trailed across the commander’s collarbone as he wrapped one leg around Anthony’s ankles. Said commander leaned across to press a kiss to his lover’s deliciously swollen lips, feeling the rapid rise and fall of that tanned chest.

Something stirred, and one man gave the other a knowing smirk.

“I see that you desire more, Anthony.” The prince purred.

“It isn’t as if you’re up for it,” came the derisive response. 

The men had an understanding – such comments were meant in teasing. Still this understanding did not change the fact that a spark of frigid energy played over the mage-prince’s hand.

“You would do well to watch your tongue.”

“And YOU would do well with my tongue halfway down your throat,” was the commander’s arrogant reply.

“Perhaps, Stark, but you will not be receiving the pleasure of my mouth, not now.”

Anthony, unused to being denied, gave a decidedly childish whine of “Loki-i-i, you’re just being mean now.” This was promptly followed by a resigned sigh and a query of “fine, what’s wrong?”

“I wonder, lover,” the raven-haired man mused, trailing his fingers across the brunet’s collarbone, “do you regret the chaos that we have wrought?”

The shorter man started at that. Loki, his beloved Prince of Mischief, seemed to be feeling something akin to guilt for mere rabble-rousing.

“Do I regret incredible sex with a gorgeous man who I swear could pass for a god? Not for a moment.”

A rare, earnest smile was his reward for this honesty. “Then, Anthony, we are of like mind.”

“Really?” The brunet joshed, “no guilty tears from the trickster?”

Still smirking, Tony slid his hand down the other man’s torso beneath the disarrayed sheets, caressing said trickster’s groin with skilled fingers; his expression became downright triumphant when he was rewarded with a stirring of desire to match his own.

Holding back a needy moan, Loki could not help the expression of sheer WANT that crossed his features. “I do not regret a single moment of our passion, a single moment of our love.” He breathed. “The quims who whisper of our affairs are not fit to even look upon us.”

Flushing with pleasure, the commander grinned broadly; with a sudden movement, he rolled himself atop his princely lover and pinned said lover’s wrists to the headboard.

“Which is exactly why I’m making you my co-regent,” he winked impetuously, before capturing the pale man’s mouth in a bruising and passionate kiss. 

“Indeed, Anthony,” Loki smirked, as they at long last broke the kiss. “And then you will submit to me in matters of politics, just as you submit to me herein.”

“So I submit, do I?” Came the amused retort – a retort followed by an expertly placed nip to the sensitive curve of his lover’s neck. 

“A-anthony…” The moan that resounded from that throat was a thing of beauty.

“I’m going to make you beg, Frost Prince, beg for mercy,” the brunette growled. “And then we’ll see just who really is in control.”

“Oh? I look forward to it… mortal.”

Breathy words spoken through the rising passion, the last words spoken before the pair was yet again consumed by the flames of lust.

\---

Neither of the pair was at all obedient, and neither was known for playing nicely. Together, though, they were a storm of perfect chaos.

They did not regret anything that occurred from here on out – from the tumultuous waves of scandal to the way that they would both be limping badly in the morning.

Love was love, lust was lust, and in this case the two were one and the same.

Even on the traditional continent known as Aram, life and law eventually change. This just happened to be one of the more radical changes.

FIN PART 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More amusing interactions occur between Commander Anthony and his newly-appointed co-regent. Only now, they have a thoroughly irate third party to annoy with their sensual antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE:
> 
> This is a FrostIron AU, set in a fantasy quasi-medieval time period. Please keep this in mind while reading this work of fiction.

Two men, lovers, seated in a tedious meeting, sneaking smouldering glances at one-another from their adjacent seats. Whispers of filthy words were being exchanged between them, from moistened lips to an eager ear.

There they were – one man brushing his foot against his companion’s thigh under the table; his hand, travelling down towards the other man’s aroused member, and being only half-heartedly deflected. 

… Not exactly appropriate behavior for a meeting of any kind.

Still, it might have been forgivable. Might, if the two men had just been average lackeys, listening as one of their superiors rambled on.

It was not AT ALL forgivable behavior for the co-regents of a large kingdom, especially during an (admittedly dull) meeting with foreign trade ambassadors. 

Chancellor Fury, the head of this aforementioned group of ambassadors from the Western Mainland – well, let’s just say that he was living up to his name. 

The vein at his temple throbbed as he glared at the lewd couple with his one good eye. He had hauled ass this entire way, through tempestuous seas, bandit country, and a den of motherfucking serpents – he was not about to be ignored by these prettyboy rulers of the Eastern Isles, who apparently thought that their sex lives were more important than running their country. 

He could clearly hear the rulers whispering as he continued to speak through gritted teeth. 

“Anthony,” whispered the regent named Loki. “Must I be in attendance at this tedious affair?”

“It’s one of the duties of the co-regent.” Anthony smirked back. “Or did you want me to take the title back?”

“It isn’t as though you enjoy this either, darling.” A small smile crossed Loki’s lips. “Besides, you are well aware that I accepted this post for only one reason.”

Well, being as he was, the brunet commander was inclined to make his raven-haired prince admit that reason aloud. “And that was?” He asked teasingly.

“You, lover dear,” came the response, as Loki reached across to run a teasing fingertip along Anthony’s jawline.

The pair had pretty much given up on the subtlety thing, and the commander was so sorely tempted to just out and kiss his co-regent that it was making him antsy as all hell. Damn, but Loki just drove him crazy with need.

Winding down his speech, Fury gave a loud and pointed cough. “So, my lords,” he snapped, using a tone which suggested no respect whatsoever for their titles. “Your decisions?”

Anthony pondered for a moment, paused to wink at his lover, and then relayed his response rapid-fire.

“Yes to further negotiations, zero tolerance for border hostiles. Thoroughfare routes are a ‘maybe’ pending further clarifications. Yes, we have an interest; no we do not have a vested interest. We are not looking for conflict, and,” he returned his gaze to Loki.

“… and we do not seek to imply any disrespect with our uniquely loving behavior.” The frost prince finished smoothly.

Fury’s right eye, the one not obscured by the eye-patch, was twitching. If his skin were not so dark in hue, it would have been possible to see his beetroot-red flush of outrage.

Someway, somehow, these flippant excuses for leaders had swiftly covered their responses to every topic in his twenty-nine minute speech. It simply wasn’t possible; the way that they had been flirting with one-another, neither man could have heard a single word. 

However, he WAS dealing with a commander renowned for unique inventions, and a brilliant (if amoral) mage. If anyone could find a way, it would be them. 

Clenching his jaw and not believing that ‘no disrespect intended’ bullshit for a second, Fury formulated a response.

“The West sees the stance of the Eastern Isles, and agrees with it pending further consultation. I will be back, and make no mistake, there will be further trade route talks. Further FUCKING SERIOUS trade route talks.”

Those last words were stressed, suggesting that far more would be discussed – in particular, this flagrant disrespect. 

“Indeed.” Loki concurred.

“Great,” Anthony smiled dryly. “There’s the door.”

Alright, this time you could see Fury’s flush of rage – it was practically luminescent. Giving the co-regents one last disapproving glare, the chancellor turned on his heel and all but stormed out of the meeting chamber; his alarmed scribes trailed in his wake.

Grinning genuinely now, the iron commander turned his attention back to his lover.

“So, what do you say to a drink?” The brunet proposed. “A toast, to barely surviving the most tedious meeting yet.”

Loki responded with a coy smirk, and pulled his lover in for the kiss that they’d both been pining for all afternoon. A few stiff drinks sounded pretty much perfect – The mage knew well that his co-regent was a thoroughly lustful drunk, and was fully willing to exploit that knowledge. 

A night of drunken passion would be a welcome release from weeks of utter boredom.

(Though first, they’d have to actually find the liquor; an advisor by the name of Lady Potts had a habit of hiding their extensive array of alcohols. After all, no-one save for the couple themselves wanted a repeat of the International Gnome Incident.)

Of course, though, we all know how this ends. With drunken and thoroughly glorious intercourse that leaves the entire population of the Eastern Isles with disturbing mental images. 

The two men who had sparked the greatest scandal to ever sweep the mighty continent of Aram – they were in love. They were in love, and they intended to prove that fact to one-another over and over again, until they both collapsed from exhaustion.

It was a scandal, all right. A thoroughly blissful scandal.

FIN PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap.
> 
> Sorry for the delay. Anyhow, this is how the Pathfinder RPG mixes in my head with FrostIron, with an added dash of my favorite concept - Irresponsible! Tony.
> 
> Feedback would be much appreciated.
> 
> (Just out of curiosity, do any of you folks play pen-and-paper RPGs?)

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is what I get when I mix the Pathfinder RPG with writing Tony/Loki fanfiction. What can I say? I love the concept of these two as playboy leaders that put their pleasure before their actual duties.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this - I tried my best to preserve the characters while putting them into different roles.
> 
> The second part will be up shortly.
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
